A new planet
by Cullen-E-Fan
Summary: Ianto finds a new device... Summery sucks, Jack and Ianto smutt at the end M to be safe, my first story..


It was raining outside and Jack Harkness had just got home. It was 4am monday morning and all was quiet. Apart from a high pitch bleeping noise, coming from an artifact he had come across earlier that week...  
Ianto was looking around hope street, the usuall place for Wevils. Wevils are large looking leather creatures, they come from a plantet in a distant galaxy and came to earth over 100 years ago. But today, Friday , they were no where to be seen. Ianto decided to call it a day and head off home. Suddenly, out the corner of his eye, he saw something. Something big. Something non-human. It was heading towards the woods, it was late but he decided to investigate anyway. He ran down the road in the same direction as the creature, and with-drew his gun. Just as he entered the woods there was a loud screaching noise. Ianto felt un-eaisy as he aproached the long dark path into the un-known. He walked quickly as he followed the tracks of the creature, Trying to catch up with it. Untill eventually he saw it. Standing in the middle of the path. Like it was waiting. Waiting for its follower to catch up.  
Meanwhile Jack was on the phone talking to the Priminister. He seemed frustraited and annoyed as the conversation became more heated. Before long he slammed the phone down with anger and stormed out of his office. "Where is Ianto?" He asked after searching around for a while "He went to look for Wevils in Hope street." Was the reply he got from Gwen who was typing away at her laptop. Just at that moment Jack grabbed his coat and headed for the door. Before Gwen could say anything he was gone. Jack headed up the stairs of Torchwoods under ground base, up into the tourist office that was there to make sure Torchwood stayed un-noticed. He walked out into Cardiff bay. The sun slowly dissapearing, and everyone casually watching, as it set. If only everyone new what torchwood where doing to protect the human race. To save the world from alien life. Everyone was happy. Everyone apart from Jack. He headed down the road towards Hope street, to find Ianto. As he paced down the road he noticed the S.U.V. Parked and locked up, as he walked closer he felt something was wrong. He looked around for signs of movement but as it grew darker he didnt see anything. He took a look around, to see if he could find something that would indicate what had happened.  
As Ianto slowly woke up he looked around to take in his surrondings. It was dark now and he was in a different place off the woods. Somewere he had never been before. What ever the creature was, it had gone. Ianto stagered to his feet and tried to work out where he was. He wondered around for what seemed like forever. Untill he found an object. It was lying on the floor. Next to a picked it up and as he did so he saw someone or something watching him. Slowly aproatching him. Slowly getting closer. He froze as the creature drew closer and closer. Untill Ianto spun round pointing his gun at the shadow. "Ianto?" Came a voice. A voice he recognised.  
"Jack. Thank god, thought you were someone else..."  
"What happened?"  
"Ill tell you on the way back to the hub." Ianto said, while quickly putting his gun away. They walked haistily back to the S.U.V. And climbed in. Ianto was still trying to get his head around what he saw. What he experianced. What that creature was. They drove round Cardiff for over 2 hours as Ianto explained what happened and what he found. As Jack and Ianto entered the Hub, Gwen was still too busy to notice that they were back, so she carried on with what she was doing. Jack on the other hand was very interested in this new piece of technology that Ianto had found. He went into his office and closed the door. Jack studied the object but still couldnt figue out how it worked. He was interupted after a few hours as Ianto walked in with a fresh cup of coffee, and laid it down on jacks desk.  
"Find anything?" He asked, as he took a sip from his own cup.  
"Nope. Not how it works, what it does. Nothing." Was Jacks blunt reply.  
"Well i best leave you too it. I have work to finnish. Anything you want me to do while im here?" Jack didnt reply but passed him a pile of papers. Ianto taking the hint left without another word. As he sat down to get started, he was distracted by something on the CCTV. Something that was in the bay. Something he recognised and had seen earlyer that day. He watched silently as the creature walked around the deserted bay. Sniffing at various items before it dissapeared. At that exact moment the object that Jack was analizing was making a high pitch bleeping noise and was flashing with a blue light. Jack picked it up and tried to figue out what was happening, but as he did so a small voltage of electric was given off. Ianto walked in just as it hit the floor. Smashing into peices.  
They both stared at eachother for a few delayed seconds before Ianto eventually picked it up and put it on the desk. Jack fell back in his chair. Ianto decided he was to going try and piece together what connection there was between this object and this non-human creature.  
He grabbed the many peices off Jacks desk and took them to his own, telling Jack he was going to fix it. But he had other plans. He was going to figure out what was happening, but he wanted to do this alone, and he didnt want anyone to interfear or know about it.  
It was about 4am on Saturday morning before Ianto decided to leave his investigation and go to bed. He noticed that Qwen was long gone and Jack had already headed to bed. So he turned off the lights and made his way up the stairs. He managed to put the alien object back together and get it to its origanal state. But as he expected the bleeping and the flashing lights had stopped. He made his way into a room, were jack was lying on the bed still awake.  
"Youre up late" was the welcome Ianto got as he entered.  
"I could say the same to you." He smiled as he took off his jacket and tie before geting into bed. Ianto tossed and turned all night. He was thinking about the object and wondered where it came from. What it could do. He decided to get a drink and headed back down into the hub, to make a coffee. As he headed back up stairs something was flashing on his desk. It was the mysterious object. He grabbed his coffee off the side and walked catiously over to his desk. This time there was a Purple light. Ianto watched carefully as the light flashed 4 times and went off. He checked it for rift activity and found nothing. He decided to leave it untill the morning and picking up his coffee headed back to bed. As he closed the bedroom door. The flashing started again, another 4 times.  
Saturday morning, Ianto woke early even though he didnt go to sleep till late. Once he had got changed he headed down to the hub and turned on the lights, But they failed to come on. As he headed down to the gererator, he found it was functioning without a fault. With a puzzled look on his face he went back upstairs to put the back up lights on. These wouldnt work either and now slightly worried he headed over to his desk to check the computers. These were working fine. As he turned them all on to figure out why the lights wernt working, he saw the Alien object flashing a purple light again. As it stopped flashing the lights burst on with a sudden flash. Ianto then realises it was this object that caused the lights to go off. Taking it in his hands he tried to figure out how this tiny object could cause such trouble.  
About an hour later Jack finaly got up and came down.  
"I could murder a coffee" He politly said as he saw Ianto heading towards the coffee room. Ianto made 2 large mugs off coffee. Bringing one out and passing it to Jack. Before anything was said Ianto headed off back to his desk siping his coffee and carried on going through CCTV footage of the bay to see if he could find another image of the Alien but there was no luck apart from the footage he witnessed. After a while Jack annoyed with the silence walked out of his office to see what Ianto was hiding and saw him with the alien artifact. Jack decided to keep a low profile so he could find out what was acctually going on, and walked up stairs. From this angle he could see what Ianto was investigating. But Ianto ,as always, was one step ahead of his boss and started doing the paper work he was told to fill out a few days before. After a while Jack thought Ianto wasnt up to anything and he was just being paranoid, so he grabbed his coat and headed out to the bay. Once Jack left, Ianto had the hub to himself and tried to investigate further into what was going on. Somehow this artifact can control things. It can turn lights on and off. But most interesting of all it is conected to the Alien Ianto saw in Hope street. After 2 hours of studying the artifact, Ianto decided to do something else. He went into Jacks office where he found a document. As he picked it up he noticed that it was from the Priminister. He looked at it closely and read it. With a suprised look on his face he put it in his Jacket and headed for the door, insearch of jack. Gwen had over slept. looking at the time she jumped out of bed to get ready for work. She grabbed a piece of toast out of the toaster and kissed Rhys goodbye as she ran out of the door. When she eventually arrived at the Hub she found it was empty. "Perfect. A little alone time" She Muttered to herself as she set up her computer, ready to finnish some work she started the previous day. As soon as her computer loaded she brought up a document labled 'Important'. As she re-read through it she seemed quite happy with her work and carried on typing. After a few minuits she stopped again, and looked to the top of the page. It read:  
'Gwen, can you please write this report. Its for the priminister about Ianto. He wants to know everything we have about him. Not sure why, he wont tell me but i dont have time to do it. I need it for sunday night. 8 at the latest. Thanks Jack.' Gwen re-read this a few times. Trying to figure out why the Priminister wanted to know about Ianto. Wondering if he was in any sort of trouble. After the death of Owen and Tosh, Ianto and Gwen had grew close. They new eachother well, and told eachother everything. Gwen wondered why he hadnt told her if he was in trouble. She seemed very conserned but carried on with her task. Untill she noticed the artifact Ianto found, flashing on his desk. She got up and walked over to it. It was flashing a blue light agian. Gwen looked at it for a long time,  
She seemed to be hypnotised by it. Her consontration was broke by a loud screaching noise, she ran over to her computer, which was where it seemed to be coming from. As she tried to figure out what the sound was, she realised it was from the CCTV of the bay. She opened it up and saw the alien that Ianto had seen twice the day before. She watched as it sniffed round the water tower before dissapearing without a trace. As it did so she noticed the blue flashing light had stopped too. She new Ianto was also trying to figure this out as she searched through his computer history. Not realising she was being watched.  
Jack had taken the SUV and decided to go for a drive around Cardiff. Keeping a look out for any signs of aliens. As he drove in silence he wondered about his relationship with Ianto and how they are growing closer. He thought about the many good times they've had together and all the bad ones. As he drove he new he had made his mind up. But he couldnt help thinking about how Ianto would react. His trail of thought was suddenly interupted by a phone call. It was the police. Jack answered it and learned there was an alien in new town street. He slammed his foot on the exelarator and sped down the road. Narrowly missing cars in the way. When Jack arrived at the location the police had told him, he couldnt see anything, He tried calling Ianto but he wasnt picking up. Jack decided to go and look for the alien alone, and casually parked the SUV. He strolled down the path for about 10 minuits before he heard screaming from his right. He ran towards the screams, not knowing what to expect. He took out his revolver from his side and pointed it ahead of him as he entered a house.  
He walked into the hallway and slowly walked towards the open living room door. Jack saw a mirror in the room and used it to locate where the creature was and what it was. He just managed to catch a glance. It was a Hoix, trying to eat the cables in the tv. Jack spun round the corner and chucked a pack of cigarets at it. The Hoix walked over and started eating them. As it did so Jack injected a fine needle into the back of its neck, knocking it out. After a while jack came into the hub from the cell's. Walking straight past Gwen and into his office. He paused and after a few moments he walked out again. "Where's Ianto?"  
"Thought he was with you?" Gwen replyed with a puzzled look on her face.  
"No, I left and he was still here... Never mind. He will be back soon." Jack walked back into his office and grabed a few files before sitting down. He started reading through them. Before long he knew one was missing. He searched for it for at least two hours. He walked out of his office. Still seeing Ianto hadnt returned. "Gwen, have you been in my office?" "Nope, been doing this like you told me to. Plus i never go in there any more. Especially if i dont know where you are." At this responce Jack walked over to Iantos desk and stared searching through it. Gwen looked at him but didnt say anything. Afterall she had looked through his files. Jack searched the whole of the desk and found nothing. Gwen too had found nothing. Ianto was hiding something and was extreamly good at it. Jack sat on Iantos desk. With a sigh, he picked up a few files, searching through them.  
"Looking for this?" Ianto was standing at the entrance to the hub, holding the files he took from Jacks desk. "You have been through my private files. That has nothing to do with you!" Jack shouted from across the other side of the room. "Well One, Yes it does. Its about me. And two, you have just been through my files." Ianto calmly walked over to his desk, taking a seat.  
"You had no right to be in my office anyway, and absolutly no right to go through my documents!" Jack was still shouting, even though Ianto was only sitting next to him.  
"It was on your desk, so thecnically i didnt go through your documents. And i was cleaning in there, if you must know. It caught my attention been as though it has Ianto Jones writen on the front of it, oh and Gwen when you go through my computer files try to be a little more tacktful." After making his point Ianto handed Jack the files, and started cleaning his desk. Jack without another word stormed into his office, and gwen carried on typing up this file on Ianto with a guilty look on her face. Ianto sat at his now tidy desk and started thinking about the creature, the artifact and about how they could be connected. He was that lost in thought he didnt hear Jack on the phone. He was raising his voice. Him and the Priminister hadnt been seeing eye to eye for a few months now, and every conversation ended up in jack slamming the phone down. This conversation though seemed to go on longer than normal, Jack had raised his voice even more and gwen could almost hear what he was saying. This caught Ianto's attention as he looked up from his desk, seeing Gwen had done the same. After 10 long minutes Jack walked out of his office, Gwen and Ianto both did the same thing and pretended they where doing work. Jack looked from one to the other, before calling Ianto to his office. Ianto looked at Gwen before standing up and slowly walking to Jacks office. As he entered the atmosphere changed, he knew he was in trouble. It was expected. But he didnt know how much trouble he was in. Ianto closed the door behind him before cautiously siting down opposite Jack. "The Priminister seems to think you are up to something, due to the people you have been meeting up with..."  
"People ive been meeting up with?" Ianto gave Jack a puzzled look,  
"Thats what i was thinking. Is there something your'e not telling me Ianto?"  
"Jack i tell you everything. You know i do. Plus the fact ive been working solid for the past 3 weeks..."  
"Okay, Okay. I get the point. Thats all i wanted to know. You can go now." Jack leaned back in his chair, grabbing some more files. Ianto took the hint and left without another word.  
Ianto sat at his desk silently. He didnt know what to do, what to think, what to say. So he just sat. Gwen occantionally looked over, but she was busy doing the report on him. She wasnt happy, but then again most people arent when they have to work. So she got on with it. It was that quiet you could hear a pin drop, Ianto was day dreaming, Gwen was working and jack was watching them. Ianto was suddenly brought back to earth as his phone went off, he looked at the screen and clicked it off, before sending a text. He got up from his desk and walked towards Jacks office. He knocked, entered and walked towards Jack.  
"Can i pop out for an hour?" Ianto asked while he was leaning against the window.  
"Its quiet so i dont see a problem with that. Just keep your phone on."  
"I always do" Ianto smiled as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. He grabbed his coat and walked quickly out of the hub.  
Jack was still annoyed, but it was Ianto he was annoyed at and to be honest, Jack couldnt stay mad at him for long. He got up from his desk and walked out of his office. The hub was quiet apart from Gwen typing at her computer and the sound of occantional growling coming from the cells. Jack watched Gwen. "Gwen, stop. Im not sending them a report. This is Ianto we are talking about. He wouldnt lie to me. He isnt hiding anything. I trust him."  
Gwen smiled and stopped typing, turning off the document and looking up at Jack.  
"Ive been waiting for you to say that for ages, my fingers are bloody killing. " Jack smiled and walked into his office, picking up his phone, booking a table for him and Ianto at the Itallian reasturant that was placed just outside the bay.  
Looking over the moon lit water. Jack smiled at the thought of him and Ianto, they hadnt been out for a while, maybe the occational shag at his place or in the hub after hours, but that was it. Jack felt their relationship was sliping, and even though Jack didnt admit it, he loved Ianto and didnt want him to just be an occational treat like Owen had always thought. He wanted Ianto full time, and since the incident with the 456 he hadnt got that. Ianto walked slowly down the small path, treading carfully, not making a sound. The creature he was watching was searching for something, but as Ianto trud on a stick, the creature fled, as fast as it could away from the scene. Ianto looked to where the magical creature had once been and looked shocked at the speed it managed to reach. "Thought i'd let you know it was here." A familler voice came from behind Ianto, he turned to face them.  
"Yeah, thanks for that. So what have you been getting up to? Ive been questioned about meeting up with you, by the goverment."  
"Oh nothing much, just a few hackings here and there, you know the usual. Once you have worked for Torchwood and hacked things. You cant get it out of your head." Jess smiled at Ianto "Well i knew you would come in handy sooner or later, but we have to be careful about where we meet."  
"I agree, dont want to get you into trouble." Jess and Ianto worked together at Torchwood one, they had worked in the same department and been quite close friends, Jess for one was relieved to find Ianto out alive...But she knew Ianto never noticed her, before he was with Lisa and now she heard things about him and Jack, but the friend role was okay for her, at least she got to be with him.  
An hour after Ianto left he walked back into the hub, Jack was watching him from the glass window, and called him to his office, before shutting the blinds. Ianto cautiously walked up the stairs to Jacks office, he still thought Jack was angry with him. He knocked the door and walked in, shutting the door behind him. "You wanted to see me sir?"  
"Yeah, come here a sec." Jack had his back from Ianto waiting for him to come close enough.  
Ianto carefully aproached the older man, and as soon as he was within 4 inches of him, Jack grabbed his wrists and pushed him against the wall. Kissing him.  
"Hello there Mr. Jones, would you care to Join me for dinner tonight?"  
Ianto gave a huge grin "Your taking me out to dinner?"  
"Indeed I am, then im bringing you back here, for your punnishment" Jack smiled, kissing Iantos neck "My punnishment sir?"  
"Yeah, for having ago at me earlyer, you should know by now that I dont like it. So you will be punnished"  
"Yes sir, anything you say sir." Jack relised Ianto's wrists, and kissed him again before sitting back at his desk.  
"Ill see you at 7." Jack pulled some papers towards him "Ill pick you up from your place. That gives you 1 1/2 hours to get ready." 


End file.
